Complicated
by Inner Dragon
Summary: Songfic, avril lavigne's complicated. oneshot.


Okay, hi! First off, this is only my second OC fic…

It's done to Avril Lavigne's "Complicated"

And it might not be the best ever, I'm writing after a really long time. I've kind of been on extended hiatus/unofficial retirement, whichever you want to call it but yeah. But I'm serious, this will not be my best fic, I've written better. But despite that if you're willing to read it, then please do and don't forget to review. So.

**Warnings:** Excessively mushy and romantic and cliché, more so than is my style…but…bear with it. Maybe a bit of language but that's common for me.

**Pairings:** It's Seth-Summer centric with a little bit of Ryan-Marissa on the side

**Disclaimer:** Don't own the OC, it's Josh Shwartz's…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summer sighed exasperatedly as she looked at her boyfriend. "Can we please just go inside already?" she questioned, running a hand through her dark hair. "And Cohen, please just act normal and don't be so…different…" she trailed off, frowning.

"Different? How am I different, babe?" he asked, draping his arm across her shoulders. "You'll see, this party's nothing without Seth Cohen!!"

Summer just sighed and led the way inside.

_Chill out, What'cha yellin for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_

_And if you could only let it be_

_You would see…_

_I like you the way you are_

_When we're drivin' in your car_

_And you're talkin' to me one on one_

_But you become…_

The couple had barely entered the party when they were hailed by their friends, Ryan Atwood and the not-so-sober Marissa Cooper.

"Hey!" the blonde girl exclaimed, laughing. "Drink?" She thrust a can of beer into Summer's hand.

"Umm…okay…" Summer replied, glancing at Seth, who smiled back, whooping with joy before hustling Ryan away into the thick of it.

Minutes later, Summer found him, a can of beer in one hand, chatting up to Johnny and a couple of his friends. She frowned. He seemed so much more…open…in parties. Always. He seemed so much more confident, and even cocky at times. And so much ruder to her…where the hell was her sweet, nerdy boyfriend anyway, the one she fell in love with?

_Somebody else_

_Round everyone else_

_You're watchin' your back_

_Like you can't relax_

_Tryna be cool,_

_You look like a fool to me…_

_Tell me!_

Who did Seth think he was fooling anyway? Summer continued ranting in her head, until she was pulled away by an even more drunk Marissa, over to a random group of girls chatting up a storm. As usual, Marissa was oblivious to Summer's concerns and issues involving Seth.

_Why d'you have to go and make things so complicated?_

_I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated_

_Life's like this you_

_And you fall and you crawl and you break_

_And you take what you get and you turn it into honesty_

_And promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it_

_No, no, no_

Why can't Seth just see that I like him the way he already is and that I don't need him to become somebody he's not?! Summer's frustration grew to the point where she was just ready to rail at Seth or give him the cold shoulder, one of the two. She didn't even notice when Marissa was speaking to her. "Huh?" she snapped out of her reverie. She mentally rolled her eyes. 'Great, Sum, real smooth…' she thought. Her green-blue eyes sparkling, Marissa asked "Hey, Sum, I asked if you were alright. You kinda seemed to zone out right there for a sec?" she tilted her face, her blonde hair falling into her eyes slightly. "Umm…just worried about Seth…he isn't acting as he usually does…y'know, geeky and awkward." Summer elaborated when she saw the look of mild confusion on her friend's face. "Mmmm…I did notice something, but I passed it off as nothing I guess…" Marissa murmured. Summer looked surprised…Marissa must not be as drunk as she first thought if she could coherently think that way. "You noticed, Coop?" Marissa huffed. "Yeah. I'm not as shallow as most people think. You of all people should know that Sum." "Yeah…I do…" Summer turned to look at Seth again. He had a broad grin on his face and was elaborating on something or other, obviously.

_You come over unannounced_

_Dressed up like you're somethin' else_

_Where you are ain't where it's at you see_

_You're makin' me_

_Laugh out when you strike your pose_

_Take off all your preppy clothes_

_You know you're not foolin' anyone_

_When you become_

Summer rolled her eyes and marched over to Seth. "Cohen. Need to talk to you. Now." She started dragging him away. "Uhh…hey guys I'll be right back, yea?" he shouted over his shoulder. Sniggering, they nodded. Summer heatedly dragged him into another small room and slammed the door behind her. "What's going on?" Seth asked her, genuinely bewildered, speech a little slurred as she shoved her index finger's nail right in his face. "You, Cohen, are going to explain a few things to me, that's what's going on." She sighed. "Why?" she continued more calmly. "Why on earth do you go all different when you're at parties? Why do you become someone else?" She persisted.

"Someone else?" Seth scrunched up his nose in confusion. Summer lightly rolled her eyes. He looked too cute for his own good right now. "I'm still the same…the same Seth Cohen I've always been, Summer. I'm no different." He insisted.

"Yes, yes you are." She glared at him, no matter how cute he was, she was not gonna back off from this one. "You…well…who do you try to impress when you act all cocky and…braggy and all of that? Because if you're trying to impress those guys, your so-called "friends", then you aren't really succeeding, Seth, I don't think they believe your 'wonderful' charade for more than one damn minute." She huffed, now she was truly pissed off that Seth was trying to pull off the whole 'innocent, who me' on her.

_Somebody else round everyone else  
You're watching your back, like you can't relax  
You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me  
Tell me_

After hearing her words, Seth sobered up considerably. "Summer…hon, I'm not trying to impress them…"

"Then why do you act all sweet and caring, and friendly and dorky and goofy in front of me, and all cocky and arrogant and dumb in front of them?" she scoffed. "Yeah, right, you don't damn well change!! Why, Cohen, why? You're so real in front of me when we're alone, why can't you be real in front of them, and everyone else too? Why do you put on masks with others, and only show the true you to me? Who do you think you're fooling?" She asked exasperatedly.

"I…Summer. I'm not trying to fool anyone. I'm just…trying to change the image." He looked at the floor. Summer couldn't believe her ears. "Excuse me? Change _what_ image, exactly?" "The dorky, goofy one," he answered, still trying to look away. "I never thought you liked me, I thought you wanted a popular boyfriend, and everything, so…well I tried to become who you wanted me to be." He looked away. Summer, incredulous, turned his chin so that he was facing her. "Cohen…Seth…I liked you goofy. I liked my boyfriend the way he was, not the person he was trying to become. I like you when we're alone, together, because you're always so soft and caring…" She shook her head. "You are a first-class idiot, Seth Cohen. But my idiot. And don't you ever forget it." **[ICY: that was cheesy. But whatever it's true.** Seth smiled, embarrassed. "Sum, babe…you'll ruin the rep." Summer just fixed him with a look. "_What_ rep?" Seth smiled sheepishly. "Well, let's go catch one last dance then beat it outta here," he said, jerking his thumb over to the door. "Yeah, sounds good," she replied, already taking off in that direction.

Outside the room, just by the door stood another laughing couple. "Looks like the storm's passed for now," Marissa Cooper giggled. Her boyfriend smiled, before kissing her deeply and dragging her away to find their own private corner. Summer and Seth smiled at each other before grabbing them both, wrenching them apart from their lovemaking session and dragging them out on the pier, everyone laughing crazily. Marissa snuggled into Ryan's jacket as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Summer yawned sleepily. "Damn Cohen," she mumbled, gripping his hand tighter, "I didn't think arguing with you could make me so fucking sleepy." Seth chuckled and shot out "I'm high maintenance," to which Summer just shot him a "You're-so-stupid" look. Laughing at their own idiocy, the fantastic four walked on in the moonlit night.

More issues would undoubtedly come, it being Orange County, after all, but for now, things were better, and that was the best they could hope for under the circumstances.

_Promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it…_

_No, no, no…_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

I'm done!! Yes, I know it was a bit…mushy…and cliché and cheesy and shit. But I actually thought it turned out pretty decent considering I haven't really written anything for a while. So I hope you all enjoyed…please leave a review.


End file.
